A Cry and Pewdiepie story
by PrincessTobiRoxz
Summary: "Holy shit Felix who did this?" I couldn't stop crying maybe I really did love him.. "Cry his name is..." I was astonished with what Felix said to me. No it couldn't be.
1. The New Kid

Chapter 1: The New Kid

I'm only fifteen a average kid in school, no one knows my real name, I only talk to Snake, Red, Russ, Scott, Minx, and Spoon. I always sit in the back of the classroom looking out the window oh and one last thing I forgot to mention I wear a mask that covers my face but not my mouth. I'm sitting in my regular spot when I notice this blonde blue eye kid sitting next to me smiling like he just found his best friend.

"Hi my name is Felix."

"Uhm hi? I'm Cry"

This guy is asking me like twenty fucking questions. Why is he even sitting by me in the first place? Felix keeps talking while I zone him completely out, when finally seemed like forever the lunch bell ringed I got my things and left.

"Yo Cry! Get your ass over here you take to fucking long!"  
>Fucking spoon always yelling at me the moment he sees me. I sit next to Russ and Scott when a blonde hair blue eyed swed sits next to Spoon and Minx.<p>

"How's it going everybody?"  
>Everyone at the table turned to look at Felix and started laughing.<p>

"I see you all meet Felix. He's going to be joining our late nights from now on. Is that okay Cry?" I couldn't hear anything with my music on loud until Scott pulled out my head phone and stuck his wet finger in it.

"What the fuck is your problem Scott!?"

Everyone jumped at my yelling they were all shocked that I yelled at Scott. He shouldn't be putting his wet finger in my ear.

"I'm going home guys. I'll see you guys on Monday."

I stood up and walked out the lunch room with my music loud once again. I didn't even notice I was being followed by Felix until I got to my front door. I opened the door and was pushed inside.

"F-Fe-Felix?! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"What? I can't hang out with my friend? I got worried when you yelled at Scott so I followed you. Sorry."

I sighed and told him he could stay. I went into the kitchen looking for something to eat.

"Hey Cry?"

"What's up Fel-"

What the fuck just happened?! I have this bad feeling that if anyone found out about this I'll be in deep shit.

**_Lol hahah I hope this is good it's my second fanfic so yeah but yeah I'll finish this later. Im gonna ask who wants to help me write these things? I really do need help haha I got no idea what I'm doing hah. _**

**_I do not own Cryoatic or Pewdiepie! _**


	2. FELIX?

Chapter 2!:D PEWDIE!?

**_Yah I know first day out and already a chapter two! its like 9:36pm I got time hahah well hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

He kissed me he fucking kissed me! I don't know if I should feel mad but I liked it I really did. I see him leaning back in for another kiss.

"NO NO NO NO! FELIX! WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!"

"Cry look I- I like you I really do. I'm sorry"

I sunk to the floor of the kitchen and I sit there for twenty minutes thinking. I liked the way it felt but wait what the fuck did I just say? I don't ask questions again I stood up walked over to Felix and kissed him.

"Cry!?"

I pulled away. And looked at his blue eyes.

"My name is Ryan. Call me Ryan."

His hands started reaching for my mask I felt him untie the first strap then the second then the third he slowly took my mask off and when he saw my face well damn I felt good.

"Cry. I mean Ryan. Holy shit your beautiful stop wearing this mask and show everyone your face."

"I can't do that Felix."

I grabbed my mask from his hand and put it back on my face without saying a word. I love this mask I feel fucking awesome (well because I am) when I'm wearing it. He's the only person besides my mother and my ass of a dad.

"B-b-but why not?"

"I couldn't do that besides I'll get fucking jumped by all the fucking girls. Tham all the guys will kill me."

Felix noticed that Ryan was small for his age and that honestly he had the body of a girl but he was a male. Felix looked at the time and asked Ryan if he could stay the night he said yes.

I woke up to a scream coming from the guest room I automatically remembered Felix was in there. I jumped up forgetting my mask and ran to his room. I heard the scream again from outside the door and kicked it in to my surprise Felix left the tv on a scary movie was playing, the girl was running a screaming than fell and yah you know what happens next in these movies. I walked towards the bed but it was empty I had no clue where Felix went. I started to get scared like the bad kind. I turn the tv off when I hear something break downstairs.

**_Hahah cliff hanger! Yah it's short sorry I have a lot of homework to do and I blew it off till the last minute like always I'll update the story later or tomorrow. Oh and sorry the chapter is so fucking short I just kept typing I feel awesome but yah tell me what yah think byeee :)_**


	3. The Unknown

Chapter 3: The Unknown

I ran downstairs to find the front door opened I saw a trail of blood leading outside. I walked outside to see Felix standing there, the moonlight reflected the shimmering blood as it came out of his side.

"R-R-Ryan he's here you need to run. He'll fucking kill you, I can't let that happen please Ryan get away!"

"Shut up Felix. Well your the famous Ryan Terry and the infamously YouTuber Cryoatic, I see you don't have your mask on."

I couldn't see who it was at all. I took a step closer when I heard Felix scream in pain. I started getting anxious my Felix is getting hurt and I'm just fucking standing here.

"S-so i-it's g-go-gonna b-be l-like t-this h-huh?" Stop stuttering Ryan come on pull yourself together I thought. My hands started to tremble as Felix fell to the ground I could hear the mysterious person laugh manically.

"I'll be back don't get comfortable."

I ran to Felix's side. His eyes were halfway opened, he kept saying something in Swedish. I picked him up and carried him inside where I gently placed him. I ran to the bathroom and got the first aid kit and ran back to patch his side up, the bleeding had stopped I could tell from the wound that Felix had gotten stabbed.

"Ryan ... Jag älskar dig så mycket ... Lämna mig inte någonsin tack."

I couldn't understand anything he was saying so I just smiled. I closed the door and locked it, I checked all the fucking windows they were all locked. I fell asleep with Felix on the couch, he was curled up against me I couldn't help smiling.

**_Well that's it for chapter three sorry it's so short :( I couldn't think of anything else to put in it so yah. Thanks for all the views this story got more than my Mad Father story! :D Thanks guys I love you! :D _**

**_I didn't know it was this short! Ahh I'll make chapter four even better guys! I promise! *bows head* Just don't start a angry mob please!_**


	4. Its Time

Chapter 4: It's time

I woke up to a sizzling sound and singing coming from the kitchen. I walked to my room and put my mask on. I went to the kitchen to get some food because fuck I'm hungry!

"Hey Ryan sleep well?"

I was astonished Felix looked like nothing ever happened to him. He was cheerful and excited for something.

"Are you okay? You got stabbed last night by some guy I couldn't see his face. How did you get outside and what was that breaking noise? What aren't you fucking telling me Felix?!"

"His name is Kevin. He hates me for absolutely nothing. I thought he'd never find me if I came to Florida but I guess I was wrong. The breaking noise was nothing. I heard someone knock at the door so I went to go check and saw him, that's when he grabbed me and stabbed me."

I was surprised that he told me that so easily without hesitation. I walked up to him and kissed him, he went along with it. I felt special when I'm with him, he told me to leave though and hide.

"Oh what did you tell me last night in Swedish? I couldn't understand but it was really cute."

I couldn't believe what I just said. What's wrong with me? Oh who am I kidding I thought it was adorable!

"Uh Ryan? I said Ryan I love you so much don't ever leave me"

"Felix... That means a lot to me it really does I wouldn't ever leave you. Let's watch a movie tonight."

I put on Zombie Land it was okay but Felix fell asleep during it so it was pointless. I took him to bed and smiled this man is mine nobody else's. I'll be damn sure of that. I wasn't tired yet so I did a Cry Reads video and posted it onto YouTube. It was only 11:30 pm still not tired so I recorded two more Cry Reads and skyped Minx.

"Krism asked me to marry her! I said yes! I'm so excited I' can't even sleep!"

"I'm happy for you and Krism. Minx I love Felix and I'm going to ask him on a date."

"Good job Cry. I gotta go Krism needs me. Byeee."

"Bye Minx have fun."

I looked at the clock it was 2 in the morning bed time. I turned off the computer and walked to the bed Felix looked so cute when he was sleeping. I got into bed and pulled him closer to me he was surprisingly warm. I'm happy for Minx and Krism maybe one day that'll be me and Felix just maybe.

Well that's all for chapter 4. I'm really surprised with this story I'm also very excited a lot of people like it thanks guys. I don't own Cryoatic or Pewdiepie sorry haha. Byeee :)


	5. Minx and Krism's wedding!

**_Chapter 5: A Minx and Krism Wedding_**

"If anybody thinks these two love birds shouldn't be together speak up or forever hold your peace... I now pronounce you wife to wife you may know kiss your bride!"

I looked over at Felix who was crying I grabbed his hand and he smiled at me.

"Yes Ryan?"

I couldn't help but lean into him and kiss him when I pulled away his beautiful ocean eyes showed how happy he was. I forgot we were at a wedding I'm so happy I had my mask on.

"Aww Cry! That's so cute!"

"Sorry Minx I forgot, this is your day not mine."

As Felix and I walked out of the church I grabbed his hand and walked him to the car, I didn't know what I was doing until we got home and I pushed Felix through the door. I pushed him into the bed room slamming the door shut.

"R-R-Ryan?"

I smashed my lips against his, what drove me crazy was the little moans he kept doing dammit I want more. I could feel Felix moving around fighting me for dominance haha how cute.

"Felix... I love you I want you to know that okay? I'll never make you do something you didn't want to do."

"I love you too Ryan and okay."

I stopped, I could tell he wasn't ready. I opened the door and lied on the bed falling asleep leaving a little Felix upset. I jumped up when I heard my little sup guys fighting over Nutella. When I waked in it turned all cute.

"Sup?"

I couldn't help but smile that was fucking adorable. I can never be mad at my little sup guys.

"Stop fighting it's bed time."

I walked them to their room and put them each in their little beds and closed the door. It's 12am and their fucking up, I went back to my room and saw Felix sleeping I got into bed and lied next to him falling back to sleep.

_**Yeah yeah yeah. It's terrible I've had bad writers block and couldn't really type this :( sorry! I'll try my best! It's really fucking short I don't like it I haven't even done homework and I gotta or I'll be grounded sorry :( don't start a riot byeee**_

_**the next chapter WILL be adult content only so yah...**_


	6. no words can say this

**_Chapter 6: no words can say this._**..

"Come on Ryan wake up! This is why you shouldn't stay up late playing video games!"

I moved around but that wasn't pleasing Felix, why is he so fucking cheerful in the morning? It's adorable, I drifted back into sleep when I feel eight little bodies climbing on me saying Sup?

"Fine I'm getting up!" I started getting up, it was only nine! Really? I'm really not in the mood or a morning person. Felix kept nudging me to get out of bed, I finally got up and went to the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth.

(Pewdies Pov)

"Finally! I thought had you fallen asleep in the shower" I couldn't help but smile at Ryan when he walked out of the bathroom with a towel that hugged his thin waist, and another towel he had on his head. God I love this man so much but something's wrong, don't get me wrong I love when we cuddle and kiss and make out but today something was wrong.

"Hey Ryan? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine Felix. Let's go see a movie I'll call Russ and Snake to some watch the sup guys."

~One Hour Later After The Movie At The House~

"Really Ryan?! That wasn't fucking nice!"

"Not my fucking problem, that's why he should've stopped fucking looking at you! I got pissed because he was obviously trying to fuck you!"

"He was being friendly!"

~Cry's Pov~

"GOD DAMMIT FELIX! DO YOU WANT HIM MORE? IS THAT WHY YOU DIDNT SAY SHIT TO HIM? DOES THIS RELATIONSHIP MEAN NOTHING TO YOU!?"

I couldn't take anymore I picked up my sup guys and put them in my green hoodie. I couldn't look at Felix anymore I'll get sick, I'll come back when he makes up his fucking mind about who he wants.

"Ryan where are you going?"

"I'm going to Scott's house I need to talk to him, I'm taking my sup guys with me ass well. I'll be back tomorrow, I can't think straight about all this shit. I'm sorry Felix but I'm leaving I'll be back. Goodbye."

I walked out and got in my car and left, when I got to Scott's house he was surprised. I forgot to call him and tell him, it's a Saturday so we do a Late Night with the Late Night Crew.

"Man we haven't done this in forever guys. Hahah now what are we going to play." We went to bed at five in the morning, I had fun but I have to go home to Felix today and I didn't know what was going to happen. I looked for the sup guys and fed them some watermelon they were a little confused but they ate it anyway.

_**Uhm that's all sorry no adultery I have bad writers block and it's really hard to think when I can't do anything! Sorry I hope this is okay for you :( thanks for the views guys! :D I do not own any of the characters at all bye.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Next Day

I walked up to the front door and took a deep breath as I opened the door I saw Felix sitting on the couch. As my sup guys ran through the door running yelling Fewix!

BeautifulRiver wrote this next part then I kinda finished it off!

Felix looked up from his book when I entered the house. I felt my lips rise up at his innocent face and felt the desire course through my system. I couldn't help the actions I did next, I just wanted him. Now. I have waited far to long. And I can't hold back.

The little sup' guys ran around my legs excitedly. No care in the world to the emotions that were swirling around in my chest at that moment in time. "Hey you guys." I kneeled on the ground never taking my eyes off of Felix's. "Why don't you go to your room. I need to talk to Felix. Alone."

I watched the sup guys leave the room, when I heard the door close I sat next to Felix and kissed him. "Felix I'm sorry for everything that I did, please forgive me I love you I really do I'm stupid for leaving." I saw the look in his face it was beautiful, his tears looked like a Beautiful River streaming out of blue ocean orbs.

"Ryan I'm sorry, I love you too." I pulled him into a hug and didn't let him go, I didn't want to. I completely forgot about the sup guys so I called them down. When they came out of their room they all tackled me and Felix.

I went to the kitchen to feed the sup guys dinner, tonight Mac and cheese then ice cream when their finished. It took me several minutes to process Felix hugging my waist, god one day I'm going to marry him. It'll be a year next month that we'll be together, I know what I'm getting him as well. I turned around and gave him a big kiss and grabbed his ass, I love his little noises that he makes.

A/n whatever sorry it's short BeautifulRiver helped :) I've been grounded from my iPad so please don't kill me! I've also been very busy with school and homework but go read beautiful rivers stories. Muah big hugs thanks for all the views too! :D byeee until chapter 8 and gawd who knows when that'll be out haha.


End file.
